


[Fanvideo] Luke vs. Vader: Burning heart

by Trentatre



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentatre/pseuds/Trentatre
Summary: Star Wars tribute.Clips from Star Wars 3, 4, 5, 6.Music: "Burning Heart" by Survivor.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Fanvideo] Luke vs. Vader: Burning heart




End file.
